Sorrow: The Sixth Guardian
by Classifiedsophie
Summary: Sorrow a guardian you may not have heard of lurks in the caves and shares her despair with all the children. Every tear you cry is caused by her. But Sorrow starts to realize that there's more to her that what she thought. Not only that she starts questioning her guardian job.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Sadness. The first and only feeling I've had since I was awoken. That's why Man in Moon chose me. I had experienced sadness like no one else had and has. I died of grief, losing my brother at a young age destroyed me. Without my only friend, I spiraled down the rabbit hole until I was left with no meaning. And the worst part is he sacrificed himself for me. He wasn't just a brother, he was a true friend. My guardian in a way. I was told to help the children, guarding their sadness, but my powers make no one happy. I can't help children, I can't even help myself. All of the spirits and Guardians make children filled with joy. They grow a child's wonder, belief, hope. Man in Moon put me here for a reason I can't find. My biggest question is Why? Why put a wreck on the earth, why put me back in my misery. I am as good as a dead man in despair, which is no good at all. I can only grow their sadness and worry. Or so I thought..._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, realizing how much older I looked. All my tears i've shed over the centuries had left me with wrinkles and sunken cheekbones. A tear fell to the floor leaving a new mark on my cheek. I looked dead, no, worse. I looked like a ghost and felt like one too. I had absolutely no purpose.

I looked closer at my eyes, noticing that they changed color. My regularly silver irises became a deep dark grey, showing the world my sadness. My body changed depending on my feelings. The darker and more broken I look, the more despondent I am. Every so often, I can see glimpses of how I used to look in myself. I guess I am considered a shapeshifter.

But now, I stare through the glass at the frame before me. No soul, just body.

I brushed my finger along my teardrop marking I've had since I was brought back.

To me that day was like my birth. To a grey world I could never escape from.

It's a small piece of silver in the shape of a teardrop, wedged in my skin about a finger's width under my right eye. To me, it is less of a decoration, more like being branded. A symbol showing who I really am. I picked up my long grey hooded robe and slipped it on. I didn't want to be seen, not that any person could see me, but I didn't want any of the other spirits to see me and realize how much of a broken shell I was. I tucked my straight silver hair into my hood and turn around to find myself looking into amber eyes.

"Aaaaahhh," I screamed, I didn't expect someone to be behind me. A single tear rolled down my cheek and fell to the floor.

"Look at who we have here, a broken Sorrow, what a big surprise," Pitch Black said sarcastically. "How many tears have you shed today. No that's not right," Pitch said grinning. "How many children have cried their little hearts out because of the fear I have caused?" He asked in obvious excitement.

"Only 4 billion," I sneered back at him.

"Yes, yes that's wonderful, soon everyone will fear me and I will be the strongest, even stronger than Man in Moon." "But wait….." Pitch said as the corners of his mouth turned down, displaying the disappointment in the number. "That's not enough! I want every human and immortal to fear me. A touch of fear here, and a touch of fear there, me and my nightmares will reign over the whole world. But, after fear comes sadness…." Pitch said while eying my scepter.

I turned around and shrugged, "I am not the one to hurt anyone, especially innocent children. I don't want to be… to be evil. That's not who I am."

"My young child, I am not evil. I am just spreading my beliefs, helping a cause. Infecting the world with fear, a feeling it needs most!" Pitch placed his finger under my chin, propping up my head and forcing me to look into his large amber eyes, "Sorrow," Pitch said softly while turning his head. "Are you in?" he whispered.

I turned around and looked in the mirror, not seeing a strong young girl, but a weak child. Saying no would make an enemy, but saying yes would be even more painful. The last thing I needed was more pain.

I straightened my posture, trying to summon confidence. Pitch turned around, his back to me, "You can be free from my nightmares….."

My eyes grew wide. Every night I was plagued by the same terrible nightmare. Going through the same pain I went through the day he died. I had to watch him drown and think why he sacrificed himself for... for me. I have to live immortality for the rest of time with such a huge debt. I basically killed him. Every morning I woke up to the sounds of my screams and my room flooded with my tears.

I whipped my head around, my hood fell back revealing dark grey eyes filled with hatred. Swiftly I pulled out my scepter and swung it at him.

"I knew it was you, torturing me in my dreams!" I screamed, completely missing my target.

"Who did you think it was, the Easter Bunny? I am the king of nightmares!" He mocked ducking as my scepter neared his head. "You realize rage messes up with your aim child."

"Don't call me a child you monster!" I screamed while swinging my scepter. A crack resonated throughout the room as my scepter connected with Pitch's shoulder. he screamed in pain in response. From Pitch's fingers came bonds made from his nightmare sand. Just as I tried to lunge forwards the bonds slammed me into the wall, my mirror shattered and the shards landed on my body. My head hit the wall and hung limply forward because of the impact. I shut my eyes as everything spun around me. I could feel the blood on my head as one last teardrop fell on the floor.

Pitch walked forwards inspecting the situation in front of him.

"Well someone got feisty very fast. I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone," he sneered in a whining tone while clutching his shoulder. I could feel him approaching even though I couldn't see him. But what I did see was something I haven't seen in centuries. In a small shard of glass that was stuck in my side, I saw my face, a new one with fire in her eyes.

"I gave you a chance, Sorrow," Pitch said.

"Join me Sorrow..."

I cringed. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Pitch's voice in my ear.

"I know where your brother is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The thoughts within:

 _"You always trick me!" I yell._

 _"No, don't worry, it'll be okay," he said._

 _The cold wind was biting at my nose, pure terror building up inside me. My heart rate quickened and my breathing became shallow. Before I realized what was happening, I was shot across the ice and landed with a thud._

 _"No!" I screamed as a large crack swallowed him..._

I shot forward feeling sticky with cold sweat. A terrible throbbing pain came from my head as the wound from yesterday is yet to heal. I cupped my cheeks in my hands as a tear falls. Before I knew it, sobs were wracking my body. After a few minutes, I gathered up my courage and grabbed my bucket. I scooped up the knee high water and threw it outside my cave. Though a tedious task, it helped me clear my mind.

 _What did mother always say?_ Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. Risky yes, but desperateness overcame all my sense of self awareness.

I run to my hooded robe and slipped it on, trying to ignore my reflection in the mirror shards. I sprinted out of my cave and into the the harsh cold barefooted. I crane my neck and see the river approaching in the distance. I quicken my pace tripping on rocks during the journey. Before I knew it I was out of breath, but the adrenaline kept me going. A tear escaped, landing in the snow illuminated by the full moon. The clear river lay in front of me, the water rushing by.

 _The river of tears, a place for new beginnings._ Without a second thought, I jumped into the raging river. The cold instantly froze me, as my vision sharpened. I washed myself in tears, cleaning every inch of my body. I writhed in pain at the touch of the cold but soon adapted to it. I watched as dried blood from last night's ordeal flowed away. I completely submerged myself in water, letting the water completely envelope me. I closed my eyes and breathed out 1, 2, 3 counting while holding my breath. Seconds felt like hours. 17, 18, 19, 20. I opened my eyes and popped up on the surface, gasping for air and claiming back my breath. I watched as a ghost of my old self floated down the River of Tears and never to be seen again, or so I hoped.

My vision suddenly sharpened, everything became more clear. I immediately had a different view on the world, realizing things I hadn't before. Sadness gave me a different perspective, and new understanding. A new found feeling entered me, something I hadn't felt in centuries. Confidence. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, vibrating through my frail body. I closed my eyes while lifting my arms like a bird.

Slowly, I could feel my flesh moving, my body morphing from a weak child, to a slightly stronger woman. I knew where I had to go.


End file.
